1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking aid device for motor vehicles.
2. Background Art
It is a known fact that parking motor vehicles in confined spaces is often very difficult and time consuming. When the vehicle is large and/or the parking space is not abundant, numerous maneuvers are required to achieve proper parking. The number of maneuvers increases in the case of parallel parking along the sidewalk, when parking between two other parked vehicles. The time required to park can considerably increase when parking in narrow roads and where the traffic is intense. This situation leads to hurried parking maneuvers with possible damages to the parking motor vehicle as a result of collisions with the other vehicles already parked. In view of the state of the art, the object of the present invention is to provide a parking aid device for motor vehicles that makes parking easier and quicker.